The Devil's Game (Sebastian x Reader x Ciel)
by PurpleReaper
Summary: Your parents are murdered, and you are taken in by the mysterious Phantomhive butler. He and Ciel fall for you and will do ANYTHING to protect you. I suck at summary's so JUST READ THE STORY! Rated M not because of lemon, it's just a little sexual I sadly do not own Black Butler, all rights go to Yana Toboso
1. Chapter 1

You were running through the dark forest. Fear gripped your body as you heard him chasing you. This faceless man, he was trying to kill you, as he did your parents. You tripped. You tensed as you heard someone behind you. You were sure it was him. You shut yours eyes tightly, preparing for the blow that was certain to end you. But it never came. You opened one of your eyes. You saw a man, a beautiful, mysterious man. He had black hair and red eyes, or were they brown? The two colors could be easily mistaken.

"Now what is a beautiful young lady doing out in the forest alone? And especially at night." He asked. He held out a gloved hand. He looked much like a butler, in his tail coat and vest. There was not a speck of dust or dirt on his pristine white shirt. "I-I...M-my parents were murdered, and the man h-he was c-chasing m-me." you stuttered back to him. "Well now, I am Sebastian, butler of the Phantomhive manor." he bowed to you.

"Ph-phantomhive? My mom used to buy me toys from the Funtom company." You begin to cry at the memory. "Young lady, come with me. I'm not sure how the young master will react to uninvited guests, but I don't want you to catch cold out here all alone." You took his hand, and you were taken aback by how inhumanly cold it was. Still, he was offering to help. "Th-thank you v-very much." you thank him, shivering.

"Now young lady, it seems you have gotten cold." He picked you up bridal style, and you blushed. "Wh-what are you doing?" you asked, flustered. You never had a man hold you like that. "How rude of me, I never even asked your name. Forgive me young lady." He said, completely bushing off your question. 'Hey,' you thought, 'I asked you a question' "_-_" you stuttered a reply. "_, what a beautiful name." he said. 'Is he hitting on me' you thought, but you shook away the thought. He was way too old for you.

"It seems we have arrived." he put you down in front of the door step to a magnificent manor. 'So this the great Phantomhive manor' you think. As if reading your mind, Sebastian says, "I know _, it is quite magnificent" You look suprised, but he just smirks at you. He opens the great big doors with a grace that could only be described as angelic, or maybe demonic.

You look into the dark front hallway. Even with the candles blown out, you could still see the beautiful architecture. The way the wood curved in the staircase, the moonlight shone on the glossy polish. You were in awe, and Sebastian noticed.

"I will take you up to your room, I'll have you meet the young master tomorrow" He proceeded to carry you, bridal style to your room, which was completely unnecessary considering you had legs. You were growing used to it, though. He brought yo to your room, and gracefully laid you down on the bed. He left the room after pulling the covers over you. You sank into the heavenly pillows, and fell into a deep sleep.

**(A/N): Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic ON THIS ACCOUNT. Im writing this story with the help of my friend faith. ~Miranda**


	2. Chapter 2

(h/c)= hair color

(s/c)= skin color

(h/l)= hair length

(f/c)= favorite color

You woke up to the heavenly smell of cooking, which was soon replaced by the smell of charred food and smoke. Confused, you walk downstairs and into what you believed to be the kitchen, and the source of the smoke. You see a blonde man in his mid 20s. He was smoking a cigarette and he looked like he was trying to cook meat with a flame thrower.

Sebastian walked in. He facepalmed in the most graceful way. He looked at you, finally noticing that you were there. "My young master would like to meet with you. But my you must change, there are dresses in the wardrobe in your room." he states . You blushed, and looked down at your tattered, bloody dress. "Just call for me if you need anything." he continued. He definitely blushed when he said this."SEBASTIAN, MY TEA!" a voice yelled through the manor." I must go, my master needs me." he said in a somewhat exasperated way. You head up the hallway, and into your room. You knew it was your room, because you left the door open.

You open the wardrobe and look at all of the beautiful dresses. You choose a dress with a lacy (f/c) bodice and a thin black over skirt and a (f/c) underskirt. You take out black thigh high leggings and some high heeled boots. Then you saw the corset. you mentally whip yourself. you call out lightly, not wanting to disturb anyone. To your surprise, there was a knock at your door. It was as if he was waiting for you to call him. You blush as you shake that thought away.

~~~*Sebastian*~~

"C-come in." I hear a soft voice call out. Her voice it's so, so intoxicating. I want her. All of her. No one can take her from me. So what if she is younger than me? I'm a demon, I take what I want. Red flashes across my eyes. I regain composure. What I see when I walk in takes my breath away. _ is standing there in a thin white bra and underwear. Her torso completely revealed. I stare in awe, she is so beautiful.

Miss _, turn around, grab the headboard of the bed and relax your muscles. If you breathe and relax this will be much easier, breathe miss _." I say soothingly. I tighten the first round and _ moans softly. I tighten a few more rounds, and _ moans even louder. I don't now how much longer I can take this torture. I tighten the last round. she moans, "Se-Sebastian!"**.**

I can't help myself.I grab her and smash my lips son hers in a forcful, needy kiss.

I bite her lip and she moans and happily grants me entrance. I move my tongue, exploring her sweet cavern. Her tongue dances in a rhythmic battle with mine. We break away from lack of oxygen. "i-i'm so sorry miss_, I j-just couldn't help myself." I apologize. "N-no, I've wanted this since we first met ."_ sheepishly replies. "Get dressed and meet my master in his study**." **

I exit her room and shut the door.'You got what you wanted' I think. 'No, I wanted more, and I will get more, next time' I think. "And there will be a next time." I say devilishly to myself.

~~~*Ciels P.O.V.*~~~

I wait in my study for the knock that was sure to come. I wondered what this _ would look like. Sebastian had told me that she was very beautiful, but he failed to mention that she was around my age. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking. I said my signature, "Come in." in my usual stoic way.

I was not prepared for the beautiful,flawless swan that entered my study. (h/l) flowing (h/c), and (s/c) that looked like glass. She wore a Black and (f/c) dress. Her lean, tiny composure made her look like she stepped out of a story book. Her (s/c) face was flushed. 'I wonder why.' I think to myself. (A/N: you know why my dear readers, winkwinknudgenudge)

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*

You stepped into the big, beautiful study. The walls were emerald. 'how beautiful' you think to yourself. You sit down in a soft chair in front of a big mahogany desk. Behind the desk, you see a handsome boy around your age with navy blue hair and an eyepatch. The eyepatch seemed to fit his pale face perfectly. He had a very calm and and stoic expression as if he were holding in a thousand tears.

You felt butterflies in your stomach when u looked in his deep sapphire eye."Miss _, thats your name right?" he said a little impatiently. "Y-yes." you answer nervously. 'why am I so nervous?' you ask yourself. A little voice in your head answers, 'you love him just like you love Sebastian.' With nothing else to go on, you have no choice but to believe the voice.

"Considering your certain circumstances," he continues," You may stay here at the Phantomhive manor and work as a maid." He states, matter-of-factly . "y-yes of c-course." You say softly. "Good." he answers. You see a ghost of a smile on his face. You smile back.

**(A/N): Hey so if u like this chapter, feel free to leave a reveiw, Faith and I love feedback. Im goping to update sometime tomorrow. Mkay biiiieeee~ Miranda**


	3. Chapter 3

You exit the study and let out a relieved sigh. 'He was much nicer than I expected, but he looked so sad...I wish I could help him somehow.' you think. You walk down the hallway. You might as well explore the manor, since it was mid-morning, and you didn't start work till tomorrow. 'I wonder if anyone besides Sebastian and that blonde guy work here'. Just after you thought that, a red haired girl with cracked glasses and a plain maids outfit came pummeling down the hallway. She bumps into you and drops all of the expensive looking china. "Ack!" you yell. Seemingly out of nowhere, Sebastian catches all of the falling china. Both you and the red haired girl blush beet red at the sight of Sebastian.

You think back to early this morning, and the kiss you and Sebastian shared. You blush even redder, if thats possible, at the thought of his soft yet forceful kiss. "_, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. This is the other maid, Mey Rin." Sebastian says while balancing three plates on his left foot. "It's good to meet you, yes it is." Mey Rin says, bowing. You notice how big her boobs are, and you begin to feel self conscious. Blushing, you say, "It's very nice to meet you too, Mey Rin." "Mey Rin is the other maid, and that man in the kitchen earlier was Bardroy the cook." Sebastian says impatiently while handing the china back to Mey Rin. "And the other servant is Finnian, The gardener." he continues. You nod and begin walking to the garden.

~~~*Ciel's P.O.V.*~~~

I put down my quill and get up out of my armchair. I look out the window to see _ walking through the garden. "_" I sigh. She was just so beautiful. There was something in her eyes. Something that was telling me that it's ok to cry. It was telling me that sometimes it was ok to let my guard down. I feel something warm slide down my cheek. It falls into my mouth. It's salty. I realize that I'm crying. I wipe my tears away and resume my monotone expression. I hear a knock on my door. " Come in." I say in a unfeeling almost cold tone. Sebastian enters. He has that smirk on his face. The one I have grown used to over the years. "Your afternoon tea is here. It consists of Earl Grey tea and a butterscotch scone, buttered to perfection." Sebastian says.

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

You wander through the garden. You admire the beautiful flowers. You reach a spot in the garden that was dead looking. You frown. You hear a rustling in the dead leaves. "Im sorry Sebastian, I thought it would be quicker If I poured the weed killer on the plants instead of spraying it, please don't kill me." A boy with strawberry blonde hair said. "I'm not Sebastian, and I'm not going to kill you." you giggle. "Oh, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" he inquires. "I'm _ and you must be Finnian." you answer. "Oh, yes, I'm Finnian the gardener, but you can call me Finny." "O-oh ok Finny." you giggle. He was very friendly.

~~~*Sebastian's P.O.V.*~~~

I noticed that look in bocchan's eyes. It was love and sadness. Does he really think he can steal _ form me? I smile, a horrible devious smile.

********LE MAGICAL TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRELL'S SCISSORS********

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

Today was your first day working for Ciel Phantomhive. You wake up and notice a grand looking maids outfit at the foot of your bed. It was a black and (f/c) lace corset bodice with a mid-thigh length skirt. The skirt was made up of layers and layers of ruffled tool. Some thigh high fishnet tights and knee-high, high heeled combat boots lay next to the outfit. The outfit itself, you soon realized, was strapless. "se-sebastian." you sheepishly call out. He knocked and entered your room. "M-may you please tighten my corset?" you ask. "Of course my little butterfly. I will step out and wait for you to put the outfit on." he said, and with that, he exited your room. You struggle to find our footing through all of the tool. With the dress on, you proceed to put the tights and boots on. "C-come in." you say. Sebastian enters and holds your chin. "This will hurt less the second time, I promise." he places a chaste kiss upon your lips. As the kiss deepens, you grab his raven locks and pull them. He moans. As payback, he squeezes your ass, causing you to gasp. He takes that opportunity to stick his tongue in your mouth. A fight for dominance takes place. This time, you win. You explore his mouth. He oddly tastes like chocolate. His tongue joins yours in the rhythm you had created. You break the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting the two of you. You tun around and grab the headboard of your bed, and he tightens all 7 rounds in record time.

~~~*Sebastian's P.O.V.*~~~

_ turns around and I'm taken aback. She looks so perfect in her uniform. It looks nothing like Mey Rin's uniform. 'I wonder who picked it out.' I think to myself. _ blushes when she notices me staring. I make a bold move and kiss her lightly before exiting the room without saying a word.

~~~*Ciel's P.O.V.*~~

I hear someone come into my room. "Five more minuets, Se-sebastian." I say groggily. I hear a cute girly giggle. I open an eye. I see _ there in the outfit I designed for her. She looked stunning. I blushed. She noticed and blushed as well. She brings over a tray of tea. 'I-it's Earl G-grey." she says, looking quite embarrassed. "Sebastian told m-me that it w-as your favorite." she continues. Sebastian enters. He gives _ a genuine smile and she blushes. I wish I could smile like that. I wish I could make _ blush like that. Jealousy courses through my veins. "Today, Sebastian, your services will not be needed. I want _to dress me." I say. Yeah, stick it to him. _blushes beet red, but she begins to put on a blindfold while sebastian exits the room, looking quite annoyed. I smile in self-accomplishment.

_ proceeds to dress me like a pro. She takes off the blindfold when she is finished buttoning up my shirt, her hands lingering on the skin on my collar bones. She ties my eye patch on my eye. Her breasts nearing my face as she attempts to tie it. I blush. She then proceeds to tie my bow tie. When she finishes, she looks up at me. Her eyes looked like they wanted something more. I inch my face closer to hers. Foreheads touching, I close the gap between us in a soft gentle kiss. Her lips were so soft. I grab her waist and she moans softly. I break the kiss. I stand up, regain my monotone expression and leave. Before I exit the room, I look back at _, I smile a real genuine smile and I walk out.

I surprised even myself with that smile, not knowing I even had it in me to do so. Sebastian corners me in the hallway. "I know your trying to steal _ from me. I saw that kiss. Besides, you have a fiancee." he smirks, thinking he had won. "Marriage my ass." I say cheekily. "I will have _." he says somewhat angrily. "Lets make a little game out of it shall we?" I smirk. "Let the best man win." Sebastian agrees.

********** LE TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY WILLIAM CHASING GRELL WITH HIS SHEARS********

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

The day was rather uneventful. You avoided Ciel and Sebastian for most of the day. You could not escape Ciel though. When It came time for Ciel to go to bed, he wanted you to undress him. The thought of seeing Ciel naked made you blush. Thankfully ((or not ;3)) you had your trusty blind fold. You finished buttoning Ciel's night shirt. You felt his soft milk white skin underneath your finger tips. You took the blindfold off to see Ciel looking flushed. You begin to walk out when he grabs your hand. "Stay with me _-san." He says meekly. You blush and nod. You sip out of your dress and you are left in your under shirt and your underwear. You blush as you climb under the covers. You feel him wrap his arms around your waist. He places his head in the crook of your neck and you feel him breathe in your scent. You place your hands on his and entangle your legs with his. You relax and fall asleep in a state of nirvana.  
**  
**

**(A/N)I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter. I hope you liked it too ;333~Miranda**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~*Ciel's P.O.V.*~~~ I open my eyes to see sunlight filtering through my curtains. I feel something pull on my nightshirt. I look down to see _ with her head buried in my chest. Her legs entangled with mine. I blush as I remember last night. How I had asked _ to stay the night. It was wonderful. 'Sebastian is not going to be pleased when he finds us.' I think, a smirk finding it's way on to my features. _'s eyes begin to open. "C-ciel?" she asks, blushing a deep shade of crimson. I bring her face up into a sweet and soft kiss. She breaks the kiss, and looks away. She then turns and buries her face in my chest, once again. Her breathing becomes regulated, and I know she has fallen asleep. I close my eyes too. 'I can't wait to see Sebastian's face.'

~~~*Sebastian's P.O.V*~~~

I exit _'s room. She's not there. 'She must've gone to wake up my young master.' I think. I walk quietly down the hallway. I enter the young master's room. I see _ in the young master's bed. She's clinging to Ciel like her life depends on it. My eyebrow twitches. Tears threatening to flow. Demon's don'y cry. They just don't. "Good Morning, young master." I say as I try to maintain a poker-face. I try to look like this doesn't affect me._'s eyes are the first thing I see looking at me. Those (e/c) orbs look at me with gilt. "I see you have a guest here, young master." I say in a cold tone. He just smirks. _ gets up, grabs her uniform and walks out calling Mey Rin's name.

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

'I feel so confused, so conflicted. I love both of them equally.' you think. "I love both of them..." You accidentally say out loud. "Love both of who?" Mey Rin asks. "Oh. no one Mey Rin. Can you please tighten my corset? you ask. "Yes I will, Yes I will." she answers.

~~~*Sebastian's P.O.V.*~~~

"You didn't DO anything, right? my young master. You are far to young for such things." I say after _ leaves the room. "No, Sebastian we didn't DO anything." Ciel replies in an exasperated tone. I then proceed to undress my master. "_ does this better." I heard him mutter. "Well if you two weren't so busy sleeping on each other, she might have been dressed and ready for work." I retort back. He grimaces. I smirk. After I am done dressing the young master, I walk out of his room and into the hallway.

I must find _. I need to find _. My hunger for her grows stronger every second that she is not near me. I find her walking in the upstairs hallway, her back to me. I push her against the wall and kiss her hungrily. My hands travel down to her waist. I lick her bottom lip and she grants me entrance. Without a fight, she lets my tongue travel around her mouth. Her small hands grasp my hair. My hands travel up to her breasts. She moans, but we cant't do much more. She breaks the kiss and looks away. I kiss her again and whisper, "No one else can touch you like this, you are mine" She gasps as I press my lips to hers in another forceful kiss. I hear footsteps but I couldn't care less. "M-mister Sebastian, w-what are you d-doing!" I hear Finny yelling. I looked up at the poor boy. He had probably never been introduced to this sort of thing. I gave him a death glare. "don't you have other things to do, Finnian?" I asked coldly. "Y-yes s-sir." he replied shakily. He saluted then ran. "Se-sebastian." _ said, flushed. I love it when she says my name.

*********** TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRELL CHASING SEBASTIAN WITH A CAMERA ***********

~~~*Ciel's P.O.V.*~~~

I sat in my study thinking about _. The way her (h/l) (h/c) hair shone and her (e/c) eyes shone with happiness, even though her life was riddled with tragedy. She deserves someone better than me. Maybe she should be with sebastian. 'No, you can't give up. You love _.' I sigh. I hear a knock. "Come in." I say shakily. _ enters. "Oh, young master. I have brought your mid-afternoon tea." she says. She walks next to me and sets the tray down. I grab her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She looked surprised but made no attempt to get up. "Call me Ciel." I say. She blushes. I press my lips hungrily against hers. She brakes the kiss and straddles my waist. She kisses me while rolling her hips. I moan. She grabs my navy locks and pushes my face closer to hers. She continues to roll her hips. It was driving me over the edge. I massage one of her breasts and I pull her waist closer to my body. She moans into my mouth. Suddenly, the door flies open. Lau enters unexpectedly. He looks quite intoxicated. "I can hear you two from down the hall." he says in a quiet, calm voice.

~~~*Lau's P.O.V.*~~~

I entered the Phantomhive manor expecting to do business with Ciel. I heard moaning coming from Ciel's study. 'I hope Lizzy isn't in there' I think with a smile. I never really approved of the engagement. I also knew Ciel held no feelings for Lizzy. I knew Ciel for a long time and considered him a close friend. I actually cared for his well being, a little. I forcefully open the doors. I see a beautiful (h/c) haired maid sitting on Ciel's lap. "I can hear you two from down the hall." I say calmly.

This maid was simply a sight for sore eyes. Her soft (s/c) glasslike skin, her shining (e/c) orbs. She gave me a quizzical look. "Hello Lau." Ciel says angrily. I just smile cheekily. The maid got up reluctantly from Ciel's lap, looking flustered. Ciel looked longingly at her. I saw her eyes flicker towards him as well. It was obvious that they shared a connection. But she was just so beautiful, I wanted her for myself. As selfish as that seems. "who might this fine lady be?" I ask, nonchalantly. She bows, revealing her cleavage. "I-I'm _-_" she stutters a reply. "_, a name that just rolls off the tongue." I say, seductively.

**(A/N) HA I bet u weren't expecting Lau now were you? I leave u with this cliff hanger. ((I know im so evil ;3)) I hope to update tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Just to clear things up, this fic is rated M, not because it is a lemon, but because it has a few somewhat sexual things in it. ((Sorry to those of you who were looking for a good Sebastian x Reader x Ciel lemon))**

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

You looked up at the man who Ciel called Lau. He kept looking at you with hunger in his eyes. It was making you a bit uncomfortable. He was pretty handsome, though. He had dark black hair and pale skin. He was wearing an emerald green robe, with white pants underneath. He was also smoking a sort of pipe. A very petite, beautiful young girl stepped out from behind him. She had long black hair that was braided and put in coils that framed her face. She wore a petite kimono that was purple. She was skinny and seemingly perfect. "Ahh, I see you've met Ran-Mao." Lau says calmly.

She looks at you, not saying a word. She latches on to Lau protectively. "_, go get Sebastian to set up the drawing room. Lau and I have business to discuss." Ciel says in an annoyed tone. You exit the room. You didn't want to be near Ran-Mao much longer. She seemed protective of Lau, and she saw you as a threat. Unnerved, you exit the room and begin your search for Sebastian. It shouldn't be this hard to find him. You think of where he might be. 'Hmmm, if I were a tall handsome butler, where would I be.' you giggle at this thought this. You walk out into the gardens. You notice something moving in the bushes. Something red flashes across your vision.

"W-who's t-there...?" you ask. This unknown thing was starting to scare you. "Oh my, oh my. What do we have here?" a girly, feminine voice says from behind a rose bush. A Man, or at least you think it's a man, steps out from behind the bush. He had long red hair and red glasses. He wore a red jacket and he had a brown vest on. He looked much like a butler, but then he also looked like a cross dresser. You couldn't tell if it was a he or a she. "A beautiful new maid I see. You know lovely lady, you would look much prettier in a deep shade of RED." The red-head put an emphasis on the word red. "I am Grell Sutcliff at your service. I'm looking for my dear Bassy. Have you seen him?" coming to a conclusion that is was a man, you answer him, "Bassy, do you mean Sebastian? If you do, he's the person I'm looking for too." "Yes I do mean Sebastian." he says holding up a camera. And with that, you both began looking for Sebastian.

~~~*Grell's P.O.V.*~~~

Will let me off early from all of my duties. He knew I wouldn't stop harassing him until he let me go find Bassy. Oh Bassy, he was just so beautiful. He had the most perfect face. Ahh yes his face. And his eyes, they were soooooo RED. I love red. And he had beautiful hands. His hands were oh so perfect. Anyways, so in my search for Bassy, I found a maid. She was very pretty, but, in my personal opinion, her outfit needed more red.

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.~~~

'This man, Grell, was kind of eccentric.' you think. He had a strange obsession with Sebastian. 'That might just be love.' You giggle a little at that last thought. You find a gate that you've never seen before. You cautiously open it and quietly walk into the little secret looking garden. You saw Sebastian crouched over something. You crouch next to him, and rested your head on his shoulder. You saw that he was looking at a litter of kittens. They were surrounding their mother, fighting for her warmth. You giggle at the cuteness overload.

Sebastian picks one up and places it in your hands. It squirms a little, then begins purring at your warm touch. "OH BASSY." a loud voice interrupts your moment. Grell comes rushing in with a manic smile on his face. "Hello Grell." Sebastian says in an unhappy tone. Grell lunges at Sebastian. Sebastian steps to the left, avoiding Grell's hug. "Oh Bassy, the more you refuse my love, the more my love grows." Grell said, swaying his hips. Then, Sebastian does something completely unexpected. He grabs your waist and he forcefully presses hiss lips on yours. You stayed that way until grell left. He left in a fit of rage, but Sebastian assured you that they didn't last long. "Ciel told me to tell you that you need to set up the drawing room. Lau and him have business to discuss." you inform Sebastian. He leaves immediately.

********** LE TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO BY GRELL RUNNING IN TEARS *********

~~~*still Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

You were now in the drawing room. Ciel and Lau had been discussing trade and imports, or something boring like that. Ran-Mao kept giving you the evil eye. Every time you bent down to pour Lau's tea, you could sense him starring at you. Ran-Mao seemed to have noticed this too. You would look at Ciel a lot. Most of the time, he would be staring back. You also noticed Sebastian staring at you. Your eyes would flicker over to his form. All in all, the next two hours were very uncomfortable, and involved you blushing... A LOT.

When you were finally dismissed, you were as red as a cherry. You decided to stop by in the kitchen to see if Bard was trying to cook with his weapons again. When you entered the kitchen, you found Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin hanging out and definitely not working. You giggle as the stiffen, thinking you were Sebastian. "It's just me, guys. I'm not going to tell on you." you giggle. They visibly relax. "I'm sorry to break up your snooze-fest, but the young master wants cake." You say. They groan and walk out. You begin to mix the ingredients together. You think back to when your mother used to teach you how to cook. Tears begin to flow freely.

You hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. You tried to hide the fact that you had been crying moments earlier. Sebastian entered the kitchen. You noticed him freeze when he saw you. You felt two hands slither around your waist. You blush, and Sebastian guides your lips to his. It was a sweet gentile kiss. It was very different from his usual forceful kiss. It was sweet and made you blush extremely red. He broke the kiss and looked down at you. His eyes glinting red. It was really pretty in your opinion. He began helping you bake the cake. He was really good at cooking. This surprised you, but then again, he was full of surprises.  
** (A/N) Sorry for updating a little late. I just had to add Grell, I just LOVVEEE him. He's hilarious. So I'm just going to repeat that This isn't going to be a lemon even though it's rated M. Also sorry for the OOCness in Ciel and Sebastian. But it's hard to get their characters just right. Mkay biiieee =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6

You walked down the hallway, towards the drawing room. You finished baking the cake with Sebastian. You didn't really know exactly what kind of cake it was. It's name was really confusing. You started making chocolate cake, but Sebastian turned it into a very fancy looking cake. It smelled really good too. Sebastian really got into cooking. 'It was kinda hot.' You blush furiously at that thought.

You knock on the drawing room door, and you hear the ok to come in. You quietly open the door and enter. You notice that Ciel isn't in the room. The only person you notice is Lau. Even Ran-Mao seems to have left the room. It seemed a little suspicious, but u shook off that weird feeling. You expertly set the cake down. You can feel Lau's eyes on you the whole time.

You admit that he was attractive, but his staring was making you uncomfortable. You heard the door open. It was Ran-Mao. You felt better now that she was in the room. She looked at you a little jealously. You did't know why, she was so perfect. Ciel finally enters the room, holding a pile of papers. He sits down and takes the cake. He impatiently bites into it. You look at him, expectantly. "_, you are dismissed." he says with an expressionless face. You quietly walk out of the room. Ciel seemed bothered about something. You walk further down the hallway and you hear footsteps behind you.

You ignore them and begin to walk a little faster. Someone grabs your waist and pushes you against the wall. "Must you tease me so, _." you hear a husky voice whisper in your ear. The breath tickles the shell of your ear. You shiver and look at your assailant. It was Lau, surprise surprise. "N-no Lau, p-please stop." you stutter as he pushes one of his legs between yours. You feel his hands wandering your body. You suppress a moan as he starts moving his leg in circles. Lau presses his nose into the crook of your neck. "Mhmm, you smell so good, _." "P-please Lau, stop t-this." You plead. "Now why would I do that." he says. He brushes his lips on yours in an almost kiss. "_-_?" you hear a voice call from across the hallway. You immediately recognize the voice.

"C-ciel. P-please." that was all you could get out before Lau presses his lips on yours. You struggle and feel his lips forcibly pulled from yours. You immediately run to your room in tears. You crawl on the bed and close your eyes. You feel someone sit beside you on the bed. He begins to pet you hair, which begins to calm you down. You open your eyes to see Ciel's calm face. "I-is he gone." you say between sobs. "Yes." he says. "I-i'm so sorry." you apologize. "it's not your fault." Ciel says. "I'm very sorry for Lau's behavior, I hope that this does not reflect badly on The Phantomhive manor." "n-no, it;s ok." you say and you fall asleep to Ciel's calm touch.

~~~*Ciel's P.O.V.*~~~

I watched as _ fell asleep. She looked so beautiful. I tucked her in and quietly walked out of the room. Lau's behavior disgusted me, it wasn't even like him either. Sebastian corners me in the hallway. "Young master, I heard what happened." he said, concern etched in his face. "is _ alright, is she?" he asked. "She is thoroughly traumatized, but she is physically ok. Don't bother her, she's sleeping." I say, almost annoyed. "What did he do to her?" Sebastian asked. "Nothing to horrid."

**(A/N) Sorry for updating so late. I had really bad writers block. I don't really like how this chapter came out but I hope you like it ~ Miranda**


	7. Chapter 7

You wake up and look at your surroundings. Same old room with it's mahogany floors, and it's blank blue walls. You get up, your head pounding in your skull. Memories of yesterdays events flood back into you mind. You cringe at how weak and helpless you were as Lau held you against that wall. Your back and shoulders hurt.

You walk to your wardrobe and realize that you fell asleep in your uniform. 'How am I going to face Ciel today. He had to witness what Lau did to me.' you think. Tears begin to prick at your eyes. You blink and feel one tear slide down your cheek. You always tried to be the strong one, to smile, even through tragedy. But now you were a crying mess. Tears flow down your face. "Why?" you sniffle. 'Why did everyone I loved have to die? Why did Lau attack me?' you mentally scream. "Why did I have to fall in love with Sebastian and Ciel?" you by you, but someone was outside your door, peeking in, and hearing every word you said.

~~~*Sebastian's P.O.V*~~~

I stood outside _'s door. I was about to knock when I heard _ crying. "Why?" came a strangled moan. I stood in astonishment. _? Crying? She always seemed so happy. I kept hearing the sobbing. I wanted to go in and comfort her, but something was holding me back. I felt that she needed to cry on her own. She needed to let it out. All of her pent up tears and feelings, and I would only hold her back. "Why did I have to fall in love with Sebastian and Ciel?" I hear _ whisper.

'So she loves me' I think 'but she also loves the young master.' I scowl as I think of _ with Ciel. I have won her affections, but those feelings for the brat- I mean the young master must go away. I must be with _. The crying suddenly stopped. I waited a few minutes then I knocked. No answer. I begin to get worried. I burst in to find _ sleeping peacefully. The crying must've made her tired.

She sniffled and curled into a little ball. She looked... cute. I feel myself blush. I sit down and begin to pet her hair. She begins to open up her eyes, and I quickly exit the room.

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

You open your eyes and realize that you fell asleep. You quickly run out of your room. You bump into Sebastian's retreating form. "O-oh, s-sorry." you apologize. "Miss _-_?!" he says in surprise. You look down to hide your blush. You feel and hand on your chin. Sebastian guides your lips to his. It was a sweet and soft kiss. You felt like he was trying to be careful, like you were a porcelain doll that could break at the slightest touch. Feeling that Sebastian wasn't going to do anything, you deepen the kiss.

Taking this as a good sign, Sebastian licks your bottom lip, almost begging for entrance. You, being to tired to tease him, grant him entrance. His tongue hungrily explores your mouth. He gives up on your lips, and his mouth travels down to your neck. He nips and bites at the skin till he finds your sweet spot. You moan as he finds that one sensitive area. He continues to abuse that one spot, leaving a red mark that is sure to turn into a bruise. He was marking you as his. He brings his mouth back onto yours. He begins to softly nibble on your bottom lip. His hands begin to explore your torso. One hand latches onto your waist. The other hand begins to unlace your corset.

"N-no, wait Sebastian, not here, not now." you whisper. He stops. You back away, and he grabs your wrist. You tense up. He begins to lace up your corset. He finishes. You feel his arms snake around your waist. "I'm sorry, I should've been more sensitive." he whispers into your ear. You flinch, remembering the feeling of Lau's breath against your ear. Sebastian notices. He backs away. "I-I'm so sorry M-miss _." You slowly walk away.

*************TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRELL CHASING SEBASTIAN************

You had avoided Ciel all day. You were too embarrassed to talk to him. You and Sebastian had exchanged a few short glances. You were walking down the hallway to your room. "MISS _." you hear a voice call from Ciel's room. You flinch. You walk into his room with a beet red face. The room is dim, but you can still see pretty well. Ciel isn't anywhere. You hear soft footsteps behind you. You feel one hand around your waist and another around your neck. You hiss as a hand brushes against the bruise on your neck. "You've been avoiding me, _." You hear Ciel say. "N-no I haven't." you deny. A hand guides you to Ciel's bed. Your gently pushed onto the bed.

Ciel falls on top of you and pushes a leg between yours. Yesterdays events flood into your head. You struggle, and Ciel loosens his grip on your wrists. You sit up and shake your head. Ciel sits next to you. You wrap your arms around his neck, and press your lips to his. He seemed surprised at first, but he soon melts into the kiss. His somewhat inexperienced lips kind of mash against yours, but this isn't any different than your prior kisses. You somehow move to Ciel's lap.

You twist your body to meet his kiss. His hand again touches your bruise. You shift uncomfortably. Ciel realizes why. "W-who did this too you?" Ciel asks. He looks into your eyes and realizes the answer. "Sebastian." He confirms. "Well two can play this game." he whispers in a husky, seductive tone. He begins to kiss your neck. You softly moan as he nips at your neck. Giving up on your neck, he moves to your collar bone. He nips at the bone jutting out of your neck. "A-ah." you moan as he does that. Unknown to both of you, but Sebastian is standing outside the door. His eyes flash red as he sees the pure pleasure that you are in. "She will be mine" he angrily whispers.

**(A/N) I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter. It took me a few days to write, but it was worth the wait. Hope you like it :o) ~Miranda**


	8. Chapter 8

You and Ciel stayed together all night. You ended up falling asleep on Ciel's chest. 'His chest was really warm' you think as you open your eyes. Light filtered through the curtains. It was still early out, so you quietly sneak out of Ciel's room. You enter your room, and quietly closed the door. You haven't changed you clothes in a few days, so you open the big mahogany wardrobe.

After looking through the wardrobe, you find a pretty plain maids outfit. It wasn't as extravagant as your normal outfit, but it was comfortable. It had a dark (f/c) dress that was soft and hugged your curves. On top was a pristine white apron that went around your waist only. You slipped on a pair of black knee-high tights and some leather, high heeled ankle boots. You messily pull your (h/c) locks into a messy braid. It was time for you to start work.

*********** TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRELL'S CHAINSAW ***********

So far, you had woken Ciel up, brought him his tea, dressed him, and began preparing lunch. You really weren't that good at cooking, but luckily Sebastian came and helped you finish it. He seemed bothered about something. He wouldn't even look at you. "U-um, Sebastian?" you ask quietly.

~~~*Sebastian's P.O.V.*~~~

"U-um, Sebastian?" I heard a sheepish voice softly call out. I love it when she says my name. I feel a soft hand tug on my right sleeve. "S-sebastian, please talk to me." _ says sadly. I look her in the eye. Her (e/c) orbs look back at me with concern. It takes all of my self-control not to kiss her at that moment, but we needed to talk things out. "Don't worry yourself, Miss _." is all I can manage to say.

"Call me _." She says, calmly. "Things seem pretty icy between you and Ciel." She says. "I don't know about icy, but I guess things between me and the young master aren't as good as before." I say, with a stoic expression. "I feel like I caused this." She says, a sad expression finding it's way onto her features. "I-it's not your fault." I reassure her, not knowing how I would deal if she began crying. "I-I'd like it if you and C-Ciel tried to get onto better terms with each other." she almost begs. "Ask and you shall receive." I say bowing.

~~~*Reader's P.O.V*~~~

After that awkward conversation with Sebastian, you proceed to bring Ciel his lunch. You knock on the study door and hear the normal ok to enter. You set the lunch down on his desk. You turn to leave. "_." you hear Ciel call. "Y-yes." you answer. "Today I am going out into London, and I would like you to accompany me. Sebastian will be coming as well." He says. "Ok." is your only answer. You leave and go into your room. You stand in front of the vanity. You see a thin (s/c) face, with (h/l) (h/c) locks falling into your (e/c) orbs.

You softly push that hair behind your ear. You take out your braid. You close your eyes. You feel hands start to braid your hair. You feel the braid being pushed over your shoulder. You turn around into Sebastian's embrace. You open your eyes and look up at him. Your eyes focus on his pale lips. You shake your head a little, and hair falls into your face. He pushes the hair behind your ear and softly presses his lips to yours.

You lick his lips. He laughs and refuses grant you entrance. You softly bite his bottom lip. He again refuses. He lets out another small laugh. His laugh vibrating against your lips. You come up with an idea. Hands snake up to the ravenette's locks. You give them a tug. He gasps, his eyes shooting open. You take this opportunity to explore his mouth. He again closes his eyes. One of his hands caresses your cheek. Your hands travel from his hair to his neck. His other hand reaches for your left hand and he grasps it. You hold both your hands to your chest. You break the kiss. Sebastian begins to silently brush your hair with his fingers.

You begin to walk away, but you trip over Sebastian's foot. You fall, but you land on something soft. You realize you fell on top of Sebastian. He looks up at you, amusement evident in his expression. He smirks and again presses his lips to yours. His lips were soft and he tasted like sweets. His body was also emanating an unusual amount of heat, considering he was always stone cold. As the kiss deepens, he sits up a little, causing you to straddle his waist in the process.

He shrugs off his tailcoat. Soon his vest was also in a forgotten corner of the room. You also shed your white apron. You begin to unbutton his shirt. Your hands begin to explore his toned chest. Your soft hands brushing his skin causes him to moan a little. Your little moment was interrupted by a knock on your door. "Miss _, The young master wants you, yes he does." the voice of Mey-Rin floats through the door. "Damn it." you mutter to yourself. "I'll be out in a minute." you call out.

You hear Mey-Rin's retreating footsteps. You get up and re-tie your apron back on. Sebastian dresses himself as well. You walk out to the carriage waiting outside for you, Sebastian, and Ciel. 'This is going to be an awkward ride.' you think. You carefully climb in. sitting across from Ciel. A disheveled looking Sebastian enters. He sits next to you. His hand barely brushes yours, but you both feel it. You blush a deep red. Your sure Ciel noticed this as well. He grimaces.

Ciel looks out the window, while Sebastian glares at him. A few minutes later both of their eyes are on you. You close your eyes and blush. Your mind starts to wander to your parents murder. Would they ever catch that man. Tears threaten to flow. You feared for your own safety. What if he ever found you. You didn't even want to think about that. Horrible thoughts clouded your mind. You squeeze your eyes shut even tighter. Your hands balled into fists. One tear flows down your cheek. A hand shakes you awake. "Miss _, are you ok?" you hear Sebastian's concerned voice. "Y-yes." you reassure him. "we are here, Miss _." You look up to see a crooked sign bearing the words: Undertaker's.

**Ooooo cliff hanger. this was a hard chapter to write, idk y tho -_- ~Miranda **


	9. Chapter 9

'Undertaker's. Hmmm, sounds interesting, but why did Ciel take me here?' you think. The initial building was a plain, dirty creme color. The wooden sign bearing the words Undertaker's, was crooked. All in all, the building wasn't in top condition. Ciel steps out from the carriage. He goes up and knocks on the splintering, wooden door. The door creaks open to reveal darkness.

Shivers run up your spine as you see two piercing green eyes emerge from the oblivion. As soon as the eyes appeared, a haunting smile came into view. Soon a body appeared. Standing before you was a man in a long black cloak and a hat with a long tail. He had extremely long, thick grey hair that flowed all around him in various directions. He was crouched over with his hands together. His hands were hidden by overly large sleeves. Soon he began to speak in a dry, crackling voice. "Come in, master Ciel, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

You follow Ciel into a dark and dingy room. As you walk, you bump into something. You jump back as you realize that what you bumped into was a coffin. You wondered if there was a body inside it. Shivering at that last thought, you continue further into the room. Ciel sits on what could only be a coffin. He crosses his legs and twists his face into an annoyed expression. You stand next to him, and Sebastian stands next to you. you feel him slowly inch his hand towards yours. You blush as your hands brush against each others.

The mysterious man with the grey hair stands in front of you. He is now holding a dummy with human anatomy painted on one side. He begins to caress it gently. "So, Ciel, are you here to take up my offer. I have a coffin just your size." he cackles. Ciel makes and annoyed huff. "No, today I'm here on her Majesty's orders. I'm here to inquire about the two bodies that Scotland Yard found a few days earlier." he says. This man, who you assumed to be the Undertaker, smiled deviously. "Ahh yes, these bodies were so beautifully mangled." he said in an extremely happy tone.

He walks over to two coffins that were right next to each other. He opens them, and you all walk over to them. Your breath hitches in the back of your throat, and tears threaten to fall. Laying inside the coffins were your parents. They were cut up and there were numerous stab wounds all over their bodies. It was too horrible to look at. You look away and tears flow down your face. "Whats wrong, Miss_?" Sebastian asks, he looked concerned. "T-those are m-my parents." you say in barely a whisper. Ciel and Sebastian look surprised.

Soon your vision is obscured by a long black sleeve. you feel yourself falling back into someones arms. A long fingernail traces your jawline. "so they are your parents, are they? I have a coffin over there thats just your size if you want to join them." The Undertaker whispers in your ear, his breath tickling your cheek. You feel yourself being pulled away from the mortician. Soon you feel yourself safely wrapped in Sebastian's arms. You breathe a sigh of relief. You feel oddly at peace.

************TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRELL WITH A NOSEBLEED***********

Ciel promised that he would find whatever monster murdered your parents. This made you feel slightly better. Whenever you saw Ciel or Sebastian, your cheeks would light up and you got a funny feeling in your stomach. Love was a really weird thing. It made you act weird, it made Sebastian act different, and it made Ciel act like a stranger. You tend to notice these small details. You had just returned to the manor after your little encounter with the undertaker. You were immediately put to work. You were in the middle of making Ciel tea, when Sebastian entered the kitchen.

He walked up to you and hugged you close. "want to finish where we left off this morning?" he whispered in your ear. You blush madly and struggle to find an answer. Sebastian saves you the trouble and presses his lips to yours. He picks you up bridal style. Thats when you break the kiss. "I-I need to f-finish w-work." you say quietly. He puts you down and you walk to the kitchen.

~~~*Ciel's P.O.V.*~~~

I was waiting for _. For some reason, I felt anxious. This morning, both _ and Sebastian looked... messy. I wondered what happened. I might just inquire about it when _ brings my tea. I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I say. _ enters. I watch as she sets the tray for my tea down. She begins to pour the tea into a small china cup. "Get me ready for bed." I demand.

"O-oh, ok." she says weakly. She puts on a blindfold, and begins to unbutton my shirt. She successfully removes my shirt. She begins to unbutton my pants. I boldly reach my hand out and grab her chin. I remove her blindfold and she blushes as she sees my naked chest. I wrap my arms around her waist. I pull her close to me. I press my lips forcefully against hers. She moans and I take that opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth. She mewls against my lips. My wet muscle dances with hers as I explore her mouth. She always tastes so sweet. I laugh. The vibration causes her to moan loudly. I bring one had to her soft (h/c) locks. I move from her lips to her neck.

I kiss the places that weren't already bruised by either me or Sebastian. I pull her hair so her neck snaps back, revealing more of her neck. I find the one spot that made her moan my name. I keep nipping at the sweet soft skin. "C-ciel, ahh, Ciel." she moans softly. I kiss up her jawline, and plant my lips firmly against hers. She brings her small hands up to my hair. She pulls on my hair, uniting my eyepatch in the process. She breaks to kiss and I lazily open my eyes. Both eyes. Her eyes grow to the size of saucers. I blush and then realize what she is looking at. I put my hands up to my eye. I don't think I will ever forget the scared expression on her face...

**OH shit! cliffhanger ;o) I.m sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been procrastinating, and also I've been going thru a lot of emotional shit :o( but anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And just to clear things up, I am only planning on writing 10 chapters for this story, but i'll keep writing stories. Don't worry ~Miranda**


	10. Chapter 10

You stared into Ciel's eyes. One of them was the beautiful sapphire that you had grown to love, the other eye color was obscured by a purple pentagon that seemed to be burned onto his eye. He stared back at you. You got up and ran out of his room. You had to find Sebastian. Maybe he could explain what was wrong with Ciel's eye. You find him walking in the hallways on his way to the kitchen to clean it. You bump into him and grab his sleeve and drag him to Ciel's room.

~~~*Sebastian's P.O.V.*~~~

I was walking to the kitchen when _ ran up to me. She looked worried or maybe scared. She grabbed my sleeve and dragged me to the young master's room. She pushed me down onto a chair. I saw Ciel sitting, half naked, on his bed. He had a shocked expression on his face. It was then that I realized why _ was scared, she had seen the young master's eye. She stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. She looked at me with a stern expression.

"Explain this." she said simply, her voice quavering a bit. She pointed at Ciel. "I-I." was all I could say. I looked down, took a breath and began to explain the situation. I left nothing out. _ sat down next to Ciel. "So you're saying that, after Ciel's parents died, you made a contract with him to protect him in exchange for his soul." she says.

I take my glove off and show her my own contract symbol. "O-oh, ok then." she says shakily. "I think I should go to sleep." _ yawns and retreats to her room. I watch her leave and I sigh.

************TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY WILLIAM DRAGGING GRELL BY HIS SHEARS***********

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

You wake up and remember what happened last night. You bolt up out of your bed and get dressed at lightning speed. You then realize you didn't put a corset on. 'Ughhh, I guess I'll have to call Sebastian.' you think. You call out his name, and as usual, he is at your door within minutes. He enters and begins tighten your corset. "I hope you slept well miss_." he says calmly, as if last night never happened. "I slept fine." you say simply. "I'm guessing you remember last night." he says quietly.

"Yes I do, but I'm beginning to accept the situation. I just seems so surreal." you reply. He nods and exits. Something feels wrong. You shake off the feeling. You walk down the hall to Ciel's room. You stop in your tracks as you hear Ciel and Sebastian talking. "We both won, I guess." Ciel says. "I agree with you, we can't wait forever for her to decide." Sebastian agrees. "I have a plan." Ciel says. He begins to whisper in Sebastian's ear. You catch snippets of what Ciel is saying, like "Her" and "Tonight". You begin to wonder who "her" is. There is a chance that "her" might mean you, but there are many other women in London. You feel a little jealous.

*********** TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LIZZY AND GRELL IN BONNETS ***********

It was the early afternoon and Sebastian informed you that Ciel had a quest coming over in an hour. Sebastian put all the servants to work. As you and Mey-Rin are polishing the staircase, Sebastian opens the door to reveal a girl about your age with corkscrew curls and a pink frilly dress. 'This must be "her"' you think sadly. Ciel and Sebastian had both shown their love for you, so not all hope was lost. 'Maybe you are just blinded with envy of a girl who could possibly be you.' you think to yourself.

"OOOO CIIIIEEEELLL." the blonde girl screeches. Ciel comes down the stairs with an annoyed expression. As he walks down, he looks at you with the ghost of a smile. "Hello Elizabeth." he says. "Lizzy, call me Lizzy." she says in an annoying, high-pitched voice. "Who is that girl, Mey-rin?" you ask Mey-Rin.

"Her? oh, she is the young master's fiancee, yes she is." Mey-rin answers. 'His what?!' you think. 'Had it honestly slipped his mind to tell you he was betrothed.' you mentally scream.

~~~*Ciel's P.O.V.*~~~

Today I had invited Elizabeth over. I wanted to tell her something important. "Sebastian, set up the drawing room." I say with a stoic expression. He nods and exits. I look over at _. For some reason she looks extra beautiful today. Elizabeth notices who I'm looking at. "Oh Ciieeell. Who is that girl over there? She's sooooooo CUTE!" Elizabeth exclaims. I sigh and facepalm. "That is our newest maid, _." I say.

"Oh Ciel, She is cute, but I want to make her mooorrreee cute!" Elizabeth says, as if asking for permission. I look over at _ sympathetically. She looks at me and nods. "Ok, you can make her more cute." I say, shuddering. "But you must come to the drawing room when your done. I must discuss something important with you." I add.

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

The blonde girl, Lizzy grabs your arm and proceeds to drag you to your room. She opens the wardrobe and looks through all of the dresses. She grabs a maroon and white dress. "OOOO put it on, PUT IT ON, IT'S SOOOO CUTEEE!" she almost screams. You put on the dress. The dress came just above your knees in the front. The dress continued to your feet in the back. The whole bottom of the dress was lined with white lace. The sleeves were tight and the cuffs of the sleeves were also lined with white lace. A black ribbon was wrapped around your waist. You felt Lizzy pull your (h/l) (h/c) hair into an up do.

She then proceeded to wrap a black velvet choker with a pink trinket on it around your neck. She turned you around to face the vanity mirror. She pushes a fan into your hand and puts a small hat with black lace that covered one of your eyes on your head. "You look so cute." she says quietly. You admit that you felt truly beautiful."Lets go show Ciel." she says happily.

~~~*Ciel's P.O.V.*~~~

I sat waiting for _ and Elizabeth to enter the drawing room. Sebastian stood next to me. The door opened and a flustered looking _ enters, followed by an overjoyed Elizabeth. My eyes were glued to _. She looked... cute. No no no, she looked amazing. I couldn't stop staring until Elizabeth poked me and sat down. I looked up at Sebastian, He was staring too. 'What did you want to talk about Ciel?" Elizabeth asks. "O-oh, I need to talk about our engagement. I want to call it off. I think of you like... like a sister. I have fallen in love with someone else.

********** TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRELL BURNING HIS BONNET **********

~~~*Reader's P.O.V.*~~~

Lizzy left in a fit of tears. you were also very surprised. Ciel loves you. It made you blush when you thought of it. You were walking to Ciel's room to get him ready for bed. You enter his room, but it's pitch black. Someone pushes you onto the bed. Someone else lights a candle on the bed side table. You see to faces. Ciel and Sebastian are on top of you.

Ciel presses his lips to yours while Sebastian starts to kiss up your side to your neck. "Mmmm, _ you looked so irresistible in that dress today." Ciel says in a low, sexy voice. Sebastian begins to kiss you this time. Ciel begins to unlace the back of your dress. "W-what are, ahh, you d-doing? you ask between moans. "We couldn't wait for you to choose one of us." Ciel says. "So we decided to share you." Sebastian whispers in your ear.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic. Please Read and review. Feedback is appreciated. I MIGHT make a sequel to this, but I still don't know ~ Miranda**


	11. Authors note please read

**Hey guys, so I'm getting many requests to continue the fanfiction. Thank you sooo much, his support is really helpful. Due to current emotional issues, I ended the fanfiction. I am under sooo much stress right now with finals and relationship issues, I honestly don't need the added stress of updating a fanfiction. So many of you want me to continue, though. I don't want to let you down, but I'm not going to continue THIS fanfiction. I will, however, be writing a sequel in middle to late june ((thats when I'm on summer break)) So don't worry, the story will continue. Be patient my friends. I promise to deliver. Hope you are all well ~ Miranda**


End file.
